Running Away
by thirdwatch03
Summary: When Lorenzo alcazar falls in love, there's not just consequences for him, they're for his love too sorry, bad at summaries


I'm running. Running far and fast, without having a clear as to where I'm going. I end up at the far middle of the garden. Almost nobody comes out here, but I can't understand why. The middle of the garden is the most beautiful and peaceful of all. I love it here, where I can feel at peace. A few moments later, I hear some leaves crunching behind me and I know exactly who it is. I don't need to hear his voice to know that Lorenzo has came after me to find me or to save me or whatever his current reason is. I hear the footsteps stop behind me and soon after, hear a deep, husky voice say:  
"Why do you always come out here, Gia"  
I told him the only truth I could find inside of me.  
"I feel at home out here. I feel at ease, like there's not a care in the world. I feel safe, like I don't have to run anymore and there's no harm or pain or suffering that could ever come to me while I'm here"  
I knew he was pondering my answer. Lorenzo does it all the time. He says it's because I have such complex and deep thoughts that it takes him a few minutes to realize the full potential in what I'm saying. I just thought they were random ideas in my head, but I guess they were different.  
"Why did you run away again? You know you're safe with me"  
"I didn't feel safe. I was, well, I guess I was just scared"  
"Of what"  
I shrugged my shoulders. Does a person ever really know why they're scared or what they're scared of?  
"I needed to think and to ponder my ideas. To realize why I was put here and what I have to do"  
I heard Enzo move up and around and ended up crouching down in front of me. He took my small hands inside of his big ones and calmly said,  
"Please, Gianna. You can feel safe with me. Tell me what to do to make you understand that and I will. Please"  
I smiled at him. WIth one hand I brushed some hair away from his face, and left the other hand in his. I leaned forward and kissed Lorenzo's forehead, lingering there for a moment, just drinking in the scent of him, the feel of him. As I lingered there, I whispered.  
"There's nothing you can do, Lorenzo. It's just some things that I have to work on. Alright"  
With his face held in my hands, Enzo looked up at me and grinned. "Alright. Just promise me that if there some day is something that you need me to do, that you won't hesitate to ask me"  
I smiled back at him.  
"I promise"  
He grinned that amazing grin and said,  
"Is there room for two on that swing"  
I moved over a little bit, giving Lorenzo enough room to sit down. I don't know how long we sat on that swing, nor do I really care. Lorenzo and I sat there in complete silence just enjoying the moment,and thinking about life's true meaning. Deep thoughts? Yeah, I know. flashback to age 16 We were just kids then with no worries in the world. The biggest problems we faced were if we were going to have a date on Friday night or if the biology exam was going to be super hard. To us, there was no such thing as sickness, pain, hurt. There was no such thing as war or violence or fighting. We lived in our own imaginary world where everything was perfect and nothing could hurt us. A world where friends meant everything. Lorenzo, Lois and I were inseperable as kids. Nobody could tear us apart or so we thought. We're all in the park and playing hide and seek or tag or something along those lines. I'm hiding behind a tree, not seeing Enzo anywhere. I jump feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. "Promise me that you'll never leave me, Gianna"  
"I promise, Lorenzo"  
I turn around and kiss him, but a gunshot rings out through the park. We both snap ourselves in the direction that the gunshot came from, where we find Lois laying on the ground and a man standing over him with a gun.  
end of flashback My eyes shoot open with a start. I jerk a little bit while waking from my sleep. My mind keeps going back to that one day, when I made Lorenzo that promise. that I would never leave him. It's early in the morning and I figure that I'm not going to fall asleep again anytime soon. I put on my silk robe and walk out onto the balcony to see what all the fighting and yelling is about. I see Lorenzo and a man who looks exactly like Lois down below. No, wait. It couldn't be Lois. He died that day in the park. I stay there for a few more moments, until I see both of the men look up at me. the one is Lorenzo, and now I'm sure that the other is Lois, but how? I was there when the doctor said he was dead. I walk back inside and clean up changing my clothes. I walk down the staircase and see Enzo waiting for me at the bottom.  
"Ah, there you are. Good Morning"  
I smile a small grin.  
"Good morning"  
Lorenzo's face changed almost immediately after I said good morning.  
"I know you're probably wondering who that man was out on the lawn with me this morning"  
"Actually that's exactly what I was wondering. I thought it was Lois for a few seconds, but it couldn't be him. He died almost 10 years ago"  
"Well, that's why we're here. Will you come with me"  
I nodded my head, wondering what was making Lorenzo so nervous. I followed him into the living room, and saw the man from this morning, standing with his back to us. Enzo cleared his throat and the man turned around. As soon as I saw his face, my breath caught in my throat. The man smiled and said.  
"Ah, I see you remember me, Gianna"  
"Lois," I said, practically whispering not quite believing that it was really him.  
"Yes, and I know you're wondering how, but I want to push that aside until later this evening"  
I walked up to him, just wanting to make sure that this was real. That lois was really here nad that I was carrying on a conversation with a real person instead of some empty space. My right hand went up to his face, tracing the lines of his eyes, his nose, and his face bones. As soon as my hand touched him, Lois' eyes closed and his breathed in a deep breath.  
"Oh, Lois"  
Before I could say anything else, I just hugged him. I hadn't seen Lois in almost 10 years. We grew up together, did everything together, and to not see my best friend in almost 10 years is sad and depressing. I guess that's why I moved away a few years after he 'died'. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, like he too, couldn't believe we were really seeing each other again. I stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being with my best friend again. Lois and Lorenzo were my two best friends growing up and to have one of them taken away, is like losing half of your heart. We finally pulled away a few moments later. I gave him the once over then pulled away, kind of weary about this whole thing. His face saddened.  
"What's the matter Gianna"  
I looked him up and down again.  
"How could you just run away and hide or whatever the hell you did for ten years? You were my best friend and you just got up and left! How could you do that"  
I say, not boardering on the brink of tears. I was getting upset, and getting there quickly, but I tried not to be angry. "Gia," Lois said, trying to defend himself.  
I was really angry now, so there was really no point in him even trying to do so.  
"No, Lois, don't Gia me. Alright? You lost that privilage the day you betrayed my trust"  
I walked out of the room before he could say anything. I pulled my coat from the hallway closet and got the keys from the hook, running outside and getting into my car. I sat there for a moment debating on if I should go back inside nad apologize or let Lois come to me and apologize, but I drove. I drove and drove for what seemed like hours but realisticly was probably only 15 or 20 minutes. Before I knew what was happening my car was jerking and skidded across the road, slamming through the guardrail and into the ditch below. 


End file.
